The Day After
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: Enter the mind of Hunk and see what happens....


Resident Evil:

**Resident Evil**:

The Day After

_"Hell is the Realm of Death, and Death cannot die..." _

_ _

_ _

_ _

Hunk slipped off his stuffy gasmask, breathing in the night air." Once again, only you survived Mr. death." The chopper pilot speaks with a cold bitterness. " Always, only you, Mr. death," the pilot continues. But hunk does not respond to the pilot. He doesn't care. " The death cannot die…" the survivor thinks to himself with a warm smile.

The cold-hearted words of the pilot roll off hunk's back as his mind fills with his own thoughts.He ejects the blank magazine from his desert eagle and throws on to the ground. He laid the heavy magnum on the empty seat, feeling his adrenaline disappearing slowly as if it was attached to the gun.His thoughts gather and focus on the hell that he just endured. The visions of William Birkin's lab, the cold stain-less steel counters that lined the room and the frighten black eyes of William Birkin. Hunk known every step of the mission, Penetrate Umbrella research facility located outside of raccoon city. Recover G-virus sample from Dr. William Birkin. Authorized to use any means necessary to secure this sample. Upon recovery, sample is to be delivered to Loire Village. Failure on this mission is not an option.

The tension built as Birkin's no sleep eyes scanned over the two special force members. His 92 SB compact 9mm swinging back and forth, each time the nose of the gun pointing to their protected chests. Hunk stepped forward demanding Birkin hands over the G-virus.Birkin calmly rejects the demand and implies that he will not hand over his life work. The doctor nervously walks back, still pointing the gun their way. William's elbow connects with a small cylinder container, sending it to the ground. The rookie to Hunk's left opens fire thinking that William was planning something. Hunk laid his hand across the soldier's warm gun, telling him to stop firing. Hunk walked over, ignoring the bleeding Birkin laying on the ground coughing up his own blood.He grabbed the case that concealed their objective. With their mission half done the two leave the lab.

The train soldiers walk to metal door leading out, waiting seconds for it to notice their presence so that it would rise.A woman, panic stricken runs pass them, her shoulder bumping in to Hunk's as she passed. The two continue on with the mission at hand, trying to make it as easy as possible.They reach the ladder going up to the second floor, a shrill roar tears through the air, making the two look back from where they just came. " What do you think that was?" The rookie asks with fear slipping out of his mouth. " It's Birkin." Hunk says cold and calmly.The rookie begins his ascent up the ladder making his way to the top.Hunk still stared at the gray hallway, watching it like a hawk. " Hunk come on, lets get the hell out of here." The rookie says trying his best to get Hunk up the ladder.Hunk tears away from the hallway and looks up at the rookie's black anti-chemical mask that covered his youthful face away from Hunk's cold eyes." Here, take this." Hunk says as he hands the metal case to the out stretched hands of the newly solider. " Alright lets go." The alarmed rookie repeats. Hunk glances at the soldier's masked face and turns away. " I will hold off Birkin. Get the case back to omega team." Hunk's cold words slip passes his lips. " What? You are kidding me. Did you hear that thing; you don't know what you are up against." The rookie pleads. Hunk grabs on to the soldier's bio suit and pulls him towards his face. " Get the hell out of here rookie, I know what I am doing. If that thing is Birkin I have to stop it or he will ride our asses all the way to the extraction point." Hunk madly screams.The rookie looks at hunk, eyes shocked, body stuck. " Go!" Growled Hunk. The rookie nods at hunk and climbs his way up the ladder, leaving Hunk behind to deal with the horror that is coming.

Hunk sat there in the silence of the hallway, still staring down the cold walls of it.Another bellow of something of true horror tore through the stillness. Hunk held his Mp-5 submachine gun loosely in his hands awaiting William's arrival. Hunk jumps as the metal end door dents in with force.Hunk readies himself as the door takes another blow. The steel access door peels slowly from the left corner, showing the giant shoulder and arm of something horrible. A large clawed hand reached through the peeled hole that it made and grabbed onto the top of the door. With brute strength it shoves the door away from its body, the metal door crashes to the ground, hitting hard with a metallic crash.The monster walked through the newly opened doorway, its pink wet skin glisten in the dim light.The creature was odd, one side human like, and the other side monster like and grotesque. Its left shoulder covered in mounds of red flesh, a large bulging eye moved around in the center of its shoulder. Even though the creature was horribly mutated hunk known that it was William. The highly trained solider slowly lifted his mp-5 to stomach level; he laid his finger on the curved trigger. William walked lightly through the hallway, its face human in appearance, showed nothing of human in its eyes. Hunk's finger pulled back the trigger letting a storm of 9mm rounds erupt from the barrel of the gun. William's chest explodes with blood and tissue as the bullets tear through it.Hunk's finger still laid on the trigger, letting the rounds shot out. The gun kicked forward, signaling to hunk that the thirty round clip was empty. Hunk ejected the empty cartage from the bottom of the gun, letting it fall to the floor. Hunk searched his belt, looking for the spare magazine. William let out a howl of pure madness, the shrill cry bounced off the slender walls. Hunk's hand grabbed on the thin shape of the fresh magazine. It snapped in with a click and hunk turned his head up to see William leap into the air, his board shoulder breaking through the form ceiling, disappearing from sight.

" Shit." the word leaped out of Hunk's mouth. He turned around and reached for the ladder, pushing his muscles to new limits.He steps on to the platform and rushes through the door. Hunk franticly makes his way through the winding hallways. The door slides open, vanishing away into the ceiling. Hunk's boots clatter and clank on the metal catwalk.The thunderous roar of William tears through the silence of the fuse room. Hunk looks down below, the giant form of Birkin slowly walked across one of the lower catwalks. Angered filled Hunk and he begin to run. The door opened and Hunk saw the massive shape of the elevator train car. William's howls made their way through the platform, Hunk looked back and climbed aboard the train.

The lift stopped, spitting stream from its brakes. Hunk climbed off, looking around the area before moving. His boots connected with the concrete ground as he leaped off the train.Cool summer air whirled around in the disguised factory. The train rocked as something hit it from below. Hunk turned and the train car rocked again. He know that William had reached him, but just to late. Hunk laughed under his gas mask as the giant monster slammed its fist wildly at the bottom of the elevator car. Hunk laughed again at the trapped monster and went on with his business, he had to found the other members and get the hell out of there. 

Hunk made his way through the dirty hallways of the underground abandon factory. His gloved hand grabs the handle of the steel door and swings it open. Hunk's eye catches the docked Sky tram. The single door opens in Hunk steps into the dim lighted cabin. The sky tram run across the track before it jerked to a stop; hunk slides the door open and stepped out. He walks out on to the station platform; spotting the door to the left. Hunk walked lightly up the steep incline that leads to the sewers. When entering the sewersthe smell of moss hit him, it was strong, strong enough for Hunk to smell it through his gas mask. Hunk jumped off the ledge and onto the hard concrete floor below him. Hunk looked around the foul corridor, it was wet and dark, something wasn't right about it. Hunk walked on, still knowing that something was wrong. The atmosphere wasn't right it felt empty.Hunk turned down the next tunnel, a dripping sound echoed lightly throughout it. Hunk's eyes spot the source of the noise. On a ledge at the end of the tunnel a trail of blood dribbled off the side. A hand laid limped over the side, the trail of blood run along the side of it. Hunk raised his gun, scanning around the room with watching eyes. Hunk stood over the ledge; the two bodies of Alpha team laid in waste, deep gashes racked across their chests. He know there was only one thing that could have done this, William. Hunk looked over the dead bodies, feeling beaten that he lost the g-virus. Hunk's boot hit something on the floor, making it roll across the concrete floor. Hunk turned his attention from his former members and stared down at the floor. A glass vile laid at the tip of his boots, purple liquid rested inside its glass container. Hunk picked up the filthy glass vile and looked it over. His mission was complete he had found what he had thought he had lost.

Hunk know that he had to get the G-virus back to Umbrella by any means.Hunk looked around the small sewer control office, seeing nothing to his use, he leaves through the door. Running water fills the air as hunk walks out on the small corridor. The passageway was dirtier and darker than the other ones; water lined the bottom of this one. Hunk jumped off the edge and landed in the dark waters of the sewer system.Dust and debris crumbles to the ground near the ceiling of the end door, making Hunk turn his head up.The giant body of William crashes through carrying dust along with it. Hunk slowly lifted his Mp-5, aiming towards the colossal chest of Birkin. The giant monstrous bucked back, its arm rising wildly in anger. Its claws already dipped in a sea of blood from the fellow members of the Special Forces.William steadily walked towards hunk, closing in the space to move. Hunk let rip with the Mp-5, but knowing there was no way he could win. The waterway lights up with vivid fire of anger and rage as Hunk dumps the rest of the clip into William. Birkin closes in and before Hunk could react William backhands him. Hunk's back bounces off the cold stonewall, his body slumps over in the icy water.His eyes slowly open, reviling that he was still in the passageway with William. Hunk springs to his feet and watches the solid brown door at the end of passageway, knowing that is his only way out. Hunk leaves his gun in the shadowy waters and leaps for the door. His fist smashes against the red circular open button. The grinding of teeth of unseen gears fills the small passageway. The splash of water reminds Hunk that William still wants him dead.The door slowly opens revealing the bright light of a large room. Hunk stands his ground awaiting William's onslaught.Birkin's mutated hand winds back, and lets loose, slapping Hunk across the side of the head. The powerful blow sends Hunk into the air his body cascading over the now closing doors. Birkin's howls of anger and rage disappear as Hunk slowly goes into darkness.Hunk awoken, his body sore and tired. He lifted himself out of the cold gloomy water. Hunk rubbed his hand over his helmet trying to figure out how long he had been a knocked out, to him it felt like a week. His memory kicked in and he searched along his waist and pulled the purple vile out, holding it in his palm. The light come clear, Hunk know what he had to do.

The deep raspy voice woke hunk from his deep thought. " Hey, Mr. Death, this isn't nap time. We are landing in five." The pilot yelled back to him. Hunk only looked down at his hand, which hold the most important thing to him. He rolled it around in his fingers, and then concealed it away.The rotors of the helicopter slow down as it sets on the ground. The side door opened up with a metal whoosh. A young woman, dressed in a black top, red skirt and a white lab coat stood in the doorway. Her blonde hair whipped around her face, coating her glasses in a sea of gold. Hunk know who she, she was the head manager of Loire Village, Kristen Henri. She extended her hand to greet the tired solider, " We meet again, Mr. Cooper…"

  
  



End file.
